IWI UZI PRO SMG
+ 155 + 250,000 |set = SPEC |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |Magazine_capacity = magazine: 25 reserve: 100 (max: 150) |firemodes = full-auto and semi-auto |accuracy = 72 |recoil = 35 |damage = 23 |firerate = 100 |mobility = 85 |reload = 69 (max: 79) |penetration = 15 |effective_range = 23 damage at ≤ 15 meters 2 damage at ≥ 60 meters (damage fall-off: 90%) |wtask = }} Overview The IWI UZI PRO is a fully-automatic side-arm with a very fast fire-rate and very high mobility at the cost of very low damage and penetration. It is suitable for mowing down opponents at close-range or for quickly traversing the map. The IWI UZI PRO costs 1 Skillpoint to acquire, accessible from the Gunsmith skill-tree. In order to reach it from the beginning of the skill-tree, you require a minimum of 16 Skillpoints in total. This is generally a worthwhile pursuit given that the skill immediately preceding the IWI UZI PRO provides a 75% or 100% reduction to damage-loss from silencers (this is an extremely useful skill); hence, the IWI UZI PRO can be seen as being only an extra 1 SP investment into an already very worthwhile skill-tree progression. The IWI UZI PRO possesses a W-Task but does not have access to Weapon Customization yet. The W-Task for the IWI UZI PRO is quite difficult for the average player but is possible with extreme dedication to the weapon. Through the W-Task, the IWI UZI PRO can access a collimator, tactical device and silencer. Performance The IWI UZI PRO directly competes with other fully-automatic pistols or secondary SMGs, currently consisting of the APS, Glock 18, OTs-33 Pernach, and Enforcer (Beretta FA). This group of weapons can be roughly divided into the "very high fire-rate but very low damage" group and the "fast fire-rate and moderate damage" group. The IWI UZI PRO falls into the former group, alongside its fiercest competitor, the Glock 18. Compared to the latter group of fully-automatic side-arms, the clear advantage of the IWI UZI PRO is its extremely fast fire-rate, whereas the clear disadvantage is its very low damage. It also has the advantages of higher mobility and lower visual recoil, contrasted against the downsides of lower accuracy and penetration as well as a very visible muzzle-flash. The IWI UZI PRO is currently unable to access Weapon Customization, which can probably be considered its biggest downside in comparison to three of the other fully-automatic side-arms aside from the Enforcer, which also can't access Weapon Customization. However, compared to the Enforcer, the IWI UZI PRO is able to access a collimator, tactical device and silencer through its W-Task, whereas the Enforcer doesn't even have a W-Task. The IWI UZI PRO is most frequently compared to the Glock 18. Compared to the Glock 18, the IWI UZI PRO has a comparable price (the most significant expense being the 1 SP required to unlock the IWI UZI PRO) and slightly better performance in all areas except for mobility and clip size, which are areas where it performs only slightly worse. Overall, most of the differences between the IWI UZI PRO and the Glock 18 are negligible and the choice of the weapon simply comes down to personal preference. However, the IWI UZI PRO is currently a more advanced weapon regarding the acquisition of weapon modifications in comparison to the Glock 18. While both weapons have difficult W-Tasks which are really only able to be completed by highly-skilled players, the Glock 18 currently has access to Weapon Customization, allowing it to access several alternative weapon modifications, unlike the IWI UZI PRO, which is limited to only the weapon modifications which it can access through its W-Task. W-Task The W-Task of the weapon is two prokills. When completed, you will gain a Mepro collimator, Zenit Klesch tactical device, and a silencer. The gun will be renamed "UZI PRO Maglan". Gallery UziAim.gif|IWI UZI PRO aiming animation UziTaskAim.gif|UZI PRO Maglan aiming animation UziFire.gif|IWI UZI PRO firing animation UziShoot.gif|IWI UZI PRO firing animation while aiming down sights UziTaskShoot.gif|UZI PRO Maglan firing animation while aiming down sights UziReload.gif|IWI UZI PRO reload animation UziSwitch.gif|IWI UZI PRO switch animation Category:Taskable Category:Not Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Spec Set Category:Submachine Guns Category:Pistols Category:Machine Pistols Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:9x19mm Parabellum Ammunition Category:25-round Magazine Category:No Tactical Mount Category:Israel Weapon Industries Category:Israel